


Deck the Halls

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [1]
Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Ryan wants to spruce up the office with some festive decorations and some holiday fun. It doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: 2020 December Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December!

“Are you going to be much longer?” Shane asked, prompting Ryan to look up from his pet project for the first time in - oh, it must have been hours, if it was already getting dark outside. “Everyone’s already left.”

“Uh, no,” Ryan said, straightening up from where he’d been bent over his own lap on the floor of their meeting room, feeling the knobs in his spine crack one by one. “Fuck.”

Shane laughed quietly, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Good, cause I’m just about done waiting around for you. You know, it’s not polite to stay late when you’ve already promised someone you’d be their ride home.”

“Yeah, sure, and you definitely didn’t just unplug a few minutes ago,” Ryan teased back, because if there was one person he knew as well as he was supposed to know the back of his own hand, it was definitely Shane.

Shane shrugged, neither repentant nor admissive, and grinned a little wider. “What have you been doing in here all this time anyway?”

“Decorating,” Ryan grinned, picking the bunch of mistletoe up from his lap and proudly holding it aloft.

“Did you grow it yourself?” Shane asked, eyes tracking over the plant.

“Har har. You should do stand-up,” Ryan said and then pushed himself up onto somewhat shaky legs. Damn, he really had been sitting here for a little too long. “No, I put a charm on it, you dumbass. Now come help me put it up.”

“Sure, shortstack,” Shane shrugged easily, holding out a steadying hand when Ryan stumbled over one of his sleepy feet.

Ryan didn’t even bother glaring at him for the teasing insult. At this point they might as well have been nicknames. Instead he steered Shane towards the doorway to their big, shared office space and then handed him the plant and the red velvet ribbon he’d already tied to it.

“You wait here.”

Shane did as he was told, placid as always, and watched Ryan search their equipment storage space for a hammer and nail.

“You know, this’d be a lot easier if you just flew the thing up there and stuck it in place with a charm.”

Ryan found the hammer and nail, and shot Shane an amused look. “I don’t think Katie would be all that pleased if I let a mini tornado loose in our office, Shane.”

Shane hummed and switched the plant for hammer and nail when Ryan had made his way back over to him.

“Maybe not,” he conceded. “But it sure would be more fun.”

Ryan tilted his head back to watch Shane hammer the nail in place on top of the doorframe more or less blindly, and then swapped him for the mistletoe again.

“What kind of charm did you put on it anyway?” Shane asked, trying to tie the ribbon around the nail.

“A kissing charm,” Ryan grinned, watching a grin bloom on Shane’s face even before he turned his head to shoot him an amused look.

“A kissing charm? What are you, twelve?”

“Oh, come one, they’re fun,” Ryan insisted. “It’s just a harmless little charm.”

“Does this count as sexual harassment?” Shane mused out loud. “You’re basically forcing your employees into amorous displays.”

“So long as there’s a get out clause, it’s fine,” Ryan said, shrugging sheepishly when Shane turned to give him another fond look and then laughed.

“Of course you looked it up.”

“I wasn’t going to make anyone uncomfortable,” Ryan insisted. “If you don’t want to kiss anyone, you can just pluck off one of the berries and it’ll release you. But it’s satisfied with cheek kisses and the like anyway, so I don’t think it’ll be a problem for any of us.”

Shane hummed what Ryan was going to assume was agreement, and then made a low noise of triumph, lowering his hands again and grinning at Ryan.

“There.”

Ryan smiled back, reaching up to give the sprig of mistletoe a gentle push, watching it sway and twirl in place. “Nice. Thanks.”

“Sure,” Shane shrugged. “Now are you going to give me a ride home or are there any other enchanted decorations you need me to put up?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “No, I’m done, we can go,” he said.

Shane huffed an exaggeratedly relieved sigh and froze. “Ryan?”

Ryan blinked up at him. “Hm?”

“Ryan, why can’t I move?”

“What are you--” Ryan said, trying to lift his foot to call Shane’s bluff and finding himself glued to the spot. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I, uh, may have activated the enchantment before you hung it up. So I wouldn’t forget before we leave.”

“Oh, Ryan,” Shane said and then huffed a laugh. “Then why did you stand in this doorway with me?”

Ryan shrugged, smiling up at Shane sheepishly. “I forgot.”

“Of course you did.”

“Sorry,” Ryan said. “Just pluck one of the berries and we can---”

“Oh ho ho!” Shane interrupted, one eyebrow riding high, lips curled into a teasing smile. “A berry? Are you too chickenshit for your own PG-13 kissing charm, Bergara?”

Ryan felt his face flush with embarrassed heat, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other and back again. It was a good thing he was still holding the hammer, otherwise he’d probably be shoving his hands in his pockets too. “What? No, I just-- dude, what? I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Shane waved his hand through the air like he was physically batting Ryan’s words away. “Didn’t you just say none of us should have a problem with this? How can you expect everyone else to go along with this little charade when you can’t even do it yourself, huh?”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible,” Ryan groused, and then grabbed Shane by the shoulder to pull him down a little, gently kissing the five o’ clock shadow on his cheek. When he pulled back, Shane looked gratifyingly surprised, and that was before one of the white mistletoe berries fell down and hit him in the nose.

“Touché,” Shane said, righting himself again and turning towards the exit. “...um.”

Ryan’s stomach sank, and he tried to take a step back into the office to put the hammer back, but-- try turned out to be the operative word there, because his feet were still very much stuck to the ground.

“Ryan?” Shane asked, a tinge of amusement to his tone.

“Try taking one of the berries.”

Shane reached up without complaint this time, plucking one of the berries off the plant and dropping it to the floor, but to no avail. They were still stuck underneath the mistletoe.

“Um,” Ryan offered, embarrassment once more heating his face.

Shane laughed. “Oh, Ryan, I think you messed up.”

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan groused, trying to think of where in the incantation he could have gone wrong.

“Well, there’s still one thing we can try,” Shane said airily, and before Ryan had time to follow that statement to the conclusion he had drawn, Shane had leaned down and kissed him ever so softly on the mouth.

Another berry fell, this one landing in Ryan’s hair before rolling off his head and falling to the ground. Ryan barely paid it any mind, staring up at Shane and the amused smile on his face.

“Um.”

“Well, it was worth a try, Ryan.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ryan agreed. “Sure, you’re right.”

Shane hummed and then looked up at the mistletoe and back down at Ryan. “Well? Can you get us out?”

“Right, yeah. Hang on,” Ryan said, setting the hammer down and then reaching up to run a finger over one of the leaves, feeling for any tangles in the enchantment. He’d been pretty sure he’d done it right, but he must have misstepped somewhere, otherwise they wouldn’t still be stuck here. Something about the get out clause maybe?

Shane hummed next to him, seemingly content to wait around while Ryan did what he did, but then the melodic humming changed tune into a questioning noise, and before Ryan could ask, Shane kissed him on the cheek. When Ryan turned to him, he held out a hand with yet another white berry in it.

“So, did you charm the berries to grow back, or is there a finite number of them?” Shane asked.

“What? No, of course I didn’t, why would--” Ryan tried to ask, but fell quiet when Shane kissed his cheek again, catching yet another berry.

Shane looked at the berries on his hand, up at the mistletoe, and then down at Ryan, grin growing wider on his face.

This time Ryan followed him all the way to the conclusion with ease.

“Dude, no, come on, just give me a second,” he begged, but Shane only grinned at him.

“I don’t know, my way seems way more efficient.”

“There’s at least a few dozen berries!” Ryan pointed out, gesturing vaguely upwards. “How is that more efficient?”

“Because you don’t even know what you’re supposed to be doing, and this is doing something,” Shane said, and, as if to prove his point, grabbed Ryan’s hand out of the air and kissed the back of it. Another berry fell.

“Shane,” Ryan warned, “just let me figure this out.”

Shane made a noise as if he was considering it, but then grinned, and pulled Ryan closer by the hand still held in his. “Nope, I don’t think I will.”

Instead, he leaned in closer again, pressing a succession of kisses to Ryan’s cheek.

“Come on,” Ryan tried to complain, but couldn’t stop the helpless giggles falling from his mouth, squirming ineffectively in Shane’s arms. “You’re being ridiculous.”

He reached up for the mistletoe again, but it was incredibly difficult to concentrate on the intricate net of his spellwork with Shane pressing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach and the berries falling down onto them like far too heavy snow.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Shane mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s middle to hold him still, mouth wandering over his face as he pressed kiss after kiss to his skin. To Shane’s credit, when Ryan cast a glance upwards he realised they must have been about a quarter of the way through the berries already. This was definitely a faster way to get out of the spell than to let Ryan figure out what he’d done wrong and correct it, but now it’d turned into a competition and if Shane would only let him concentrate, then---

“Nope,” Shane said again when Ryan tried to reach up again to maybe just pull the whole goddamn thing down, and clamped Ryan’s arm to his side.

“Sabotage!” Ryan yelled, chest full of outrage and warm, giddy bubbles that spilled out of him in the form of more laughter.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Shane said philosophically before grabbing his face and moving up to press kisses onto this forehead, making it impossible for Ryan to look up.

It did free up Ryan’s hands though, so he reached up to try and pry Shane off him, but even when he succeeded, he couldn’t lean far enough out of Shane’s reach to escape the barrage of kisses. All he did succeed in was making Shane connect with his nose and eyelid and ear instead of more reasonable targets.

Shane laughed against his skin and wriggled one of his wrists free of Ryan’s grip again, tilting Ryan’s head to better pepper kisses all over his face.

“You’re such an idiot,” he chided quietly, but Ryan only sighed and slumped back against the doorframe, admitting defeat, letting his eyes fall shut. He could feel the quirk in Shane’s lip as he pressed his smile to Ryan’s cheek.

“I win.”

Ryan tilted his face up for easier access. “You win.”

Shane kissed his cheek again, and then the other, before pulling back. “Hm, seems unfair that I have to do all the work after I won, don’t you think?”

Ryan laughed quietly, meeting Shane’s mirthful gaze with his own.

“Oh my god, you’re unbelievable,” he complained, but kissed Shane’s cheek where he tapped it in invitation. And when Shane turned his head to tap the other one, he kissed that too. He kissed the bridge of his nose without invitation and then reached up to tilt Shane’s head further down so he could reach his forehead. Shane let him follow the lines of his face with butterfly-wing soft kisses, still under Ryan’s hands and lips and the berries that fell down onto them with each kiss.

It was only when Ryan kissed Shane’s temple that Shane turned into the touch, nosing into the soft hair that curled above Ryan’s ear and pressing a kiss of his own there. Ryan heard his breath catch and knew Shane must have heard it too. They stayed there, frozen, until Shane moved again, following the line of Ryan’s jaw down with his lips; half kiss, half simple touch. He veered off course only towards the end, a kiss catching the corner of Ryan’s mouth barely by accident. If he moved just an inch, then--

If Ryan moved just an inch--

But neither of them moved. Instead they stood there, turned into each other, suspended in a moment between moments. Shane’s breath was hot and a little damp on Ryan’s skin, chasing goosebumps up and down his spine and arms, fanning the flames of that glowing little ember that sat in Ryan’s chest day in and day out, seemingly waiting for a moment such as this one.

“Shane,” he breathed, and then he turned, or Shane turned, or they both did.

They kissed.

Not just one kissing the other, but both of them. Their lips meeting, their breath mingling, their tongues touching carefully, gently, like the moment might still break if they treated it too roughly. But with every touch it grew stronger, Shane’s hand coming to cradle more than just Ryan’s face, Ryan’s hand pulling not just Shane’s body closer to hold.

“Ryan, I--” Shane said between kisses, Ryan taking the rest of the sentence out of his mouth with his tongue.

“Mhm,” he hummed, and kissed him again. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them noticed when the last berry fell, too tangled up in each other to pay it any attention.

They pulled apart many minutes later, lips kiss-pink and eyes shining as they looked at each other for clues as to what was supposed to come next. Ryan didn’t want to let go, and neither, it seemed, did Shane, one hand settled on Ryan’s jaw, the other one curled loosely into the hair at the back of his head.

Ryan let his eyes fall shut and leaned his head back into the touch, pulse jumping when Shane’s hand slid down over his neck to rest, gentle and secure, on his shoulder. His fingers were spread wide enough to curl around the back even with his thumb pressing into the divot above his collarbone.

“Are you going to take me home now?” Shane asked, and Ryan opened his eyes again to follow Shane’s line of sight up to the mistletoe, now bare of berries. Just to be sure, he tried to lift his foot, finding no resistance at all.

Shane looked back down to meet Ryan’s gaze, half careful softness, half the usual glint of his teasing.

Ryan reached up to take his hand off his shoulder, tangling their fingers together.

“Yeah. I’ll take you home now.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts [over on tumblr](https://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/post/636238948156538880/multifandom-december-prompt-fics-aka-the-event)!


End file.
